So This is Life
by LifeLookingDown
Summary: TRORY Sequel to This is Life.  Tristan is back.  Will Rory finally ask him to stay?  Will he stay if she does ask?  And what exactly will happen if Tristan permanently lives in Tree Hill?  Read to find out!
1. Back Home?

**_So This is Life_**

AN: Hey everyone! This is the sequel to This is Life. I hope you all enjoy this part as much as you enjoyed the last one. I just wanted to let you know that the rating will be M; just to be safe. Well go read and please let me know what you thought! Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He continued to take small steps on the black top as he took in his surroundings. Not much had changed in the past three months; the court was still black, there were still two baskets, the river was still there…but there was one difference. Him.

It was November and he was walking the streets of Tree Hill.

He should be in military school running a couple of miles, doing a few hundred push-up and sit-ups, playing with guns, and whatever else young men do in military school.

But instead of him working his ass off with the drill sergeants, he was strolling around the River Court gathering up the courage to face the real reason he was back in Tree Hill; Rory Gilmore.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tristan slowly walked back into the bedroom he shared with his roommate; defeated. He slumped onto his bed and sighed as he rested his elbows on his knees with his face in his hands._

_Seeing that things hadn't gone the way his roommate wanted, again, Jake decided to see what excuse was used this time._

_"What happened this time?"_

_Tristan removed his hands from his face and answered a question that was asked more than once._

_"She was shopping with Brooke."_

_"Believable," Jake reasoned._

_"No," Tristan said frustrated as he stood up, "__I__t's not. She's __fuckin__' avoiding me and I don't know why—I didn't do anything."_

_"You kissed her; you took her and you kissed her…you kissed the crap out of her," Jake explained._

_"So?" Tristan asked not fully understanding, "Shouldn't she be taking my calls or at least be calling me back? I'm sure __Lorelai__ has told her I've called – Hell__ I think she's standing right __there __by her as she's talking to me!"_

_"She's probably scared--"_

_"Why?"_

_"The way you described Rory to me, she seemed as is she would get scared--"_

_"__But__ why?"_

_"Because when you kissed her, she must have felt something--"_

_"But--"_

_"Would you stop interrupting __me!__" Jake finally snapped._

_"Sorry," Tristan sheepishly said as he sat back down on his bed._

_"As I was saying," Jake continued as Tristan rolled his eyes, "You scared her…" Jake saw that Tristan was going to say something so he shot him a warningly look._

_"Rory sounds like the type of girl that needs stability and when you kissed her, it shook thin__g__s up for her__."_

_"But that wasn't the first time we kissed."_

_"Yeah, but the first time was a "dare" so she could have easily put it aside and not worry about it."_

_Tristan sighed, "I just need her to talk to me."_

_"Go see her."_

_"And have her slam the door in my face? I'll pass."_

_"Go somewhere where there are no doors," Jake said trying to lighten up the mood._

_"This sucks man."_

_"This is life," Jake sadly told him._

_"I don't know what to do," Tristan said running a hand through his blonde messy hair._

_"I don't know what you _want_ to do, but what I do know is that you _have_ to go see her," Jake told him in a serious tone._

_After a moment of silence, Tristan spoke, "I know."_

**END FLASHBACK**

His first thought was to go to her house, but what if she really did slam the door in his face.

Even though Jake was kidding, to be safe, he would take his advice and stay away from any doors.

He thought about going home to see his mom, but decide against it. He'd probably punk out and never accomplish his task at hand. So instead he continued to pace around the court like an idiot until he figures out what he was going to do.

* * *

She picked up the phone, looked at it, and placed it back on the receiver.

She's been doing this for the past fifteen minutes.

Occasionally she would look up and see a certain number on the refrigerator that was taunting her.

Even though that piece of paper was no longer needed because she had memorized the number on it, she enjoyed looking at it knowing that is she dialed those numbers in that exact order; she would be connected with Tristan.

Thinking of the blonde- haired boy caused a smile to spread across her face, but it quickly disappeared as soon as she look at the phone and remembered all the times that he called and she refused to speak with him.

She regrets it.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Call him back."_

_"I can't."_

_"__Yes__ you can."_

_"No, I __can't__."_

_"It's easy – Let me explain," the older Gilmore said to her younger one. "You hold the phone like this," she demonstrated as she spoke, "__You turn it on a__nd you press all the numbers on this small, white, __piece__ of paper. After you do that you bring the phone to your ear and you wait for the ringing to stop and his voice__ to come through from the other end."_

_"I'm not stupid mom," Rory said with a roll of her eyes._

_"You will be if you don't call him back--"_

_"Gee, thanks mom," Rory deadpanned._

_"You know I don't mean it like that – You just need to talk to him, especially after what happened before he left…"_

_"I know mom, but--" the rest of what she was going to say was cut off by the ringing of the phone._

_"Speaking of the Devil," __Lorelai__ said after checking the caller ID, "Answer it," she said shoving the cordless towards her daughter._

_"__N__o," Rory __panicked as she pushe__d__it back, "you answer it…please."_

_"Rory--"_

_"__Mom__, please," Rory pleaded._

_"I can't keep doing this – my heart breaks for him each time I hear him defeated," __Lorelai__ said before answering the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Hey__Lorelai__ its Tristan," came his voice._

_"Tristan…__ hi.__ How's hell?"_

_"__Its__ hell," he softly chuckled. "How's Rory?" he said with hesitation._

_"She's good…she's not---"_

_"Home," he finished for her._

_"__Yeah__…" __Lorelai__ sadly said; she hated lying._

_"Just tell her I called and that I – I… just tell her I called."_

_"Will do, kid."_

_"Thanks Lore, bye," Tristan said, sounding hopeless._

_"Bye," she said before hanging up and looking at her daughter. "I'm going to go take a shower," she stood and made her way upstairs._

_"__Okay__," Rory quietly said to no one but herself as guilt filled her; again._

**END FLASHBACK**

She slammed the phone back down; frustrated. Why couldn't she just dial the stupid number and call him?

She wanted to; she really did, but was scared.

The kiss before he left was amazing and she felt so much, but she didn't know what to say if she does go through with calling him: 'hey it's Rory, yeah sorry I haven't called you back in the past three months?'

She took a deep breath and reached for the phone once again. As she was reaching for it, it rang; startling her a bit. Looking at the caller ID, she decided not to answer it.

The last time she saw this person was the last time she saw Tristan.

Dean.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I don't want you."_

_"You don't mean that--"_

_"I don't want you!" she __repeated__ louder._

_"What, you want that blonde prick?!" he says matching her tone, "I just saw you kissing him."_

_She remains silent._

_"Unbelievable!" he spat._

_"Unbelievable?!" she incredibly, "You have got to be kidding me!" she furiously said. __"What's really unbelievable is the fact that you're here! __How__ dare you come to me after what you did?!"_

_"I was drunk--"_

_"Bullshit."_

_"Rory please--"_

_"Leave me alone Dean."_

_"I love you!" he hopelessly attempted to __get__ her back._

_"You wish – and you'd stay away from me is you knew what was good for you," she threatened._

_She turned around and headed back into her house, as he slumped back into hi__s__ truck._

**END FLASHBACK**

She put the ringing phone back down and headed for the front door into the cool November night to clear her head.

* * *

He stood with his hands in his pockets facing the calm river. He took a deep breath and decided it was now or never to talk to her.

Tristan turned around and took a step forward, but immediately stopped when he realized that he wasn't alone.

Mary.

Her shocked expression mirrored his as they both stood a few feet away from each other staring at one another.

The silence had to be broken.

He swallowed his pride and cleared his throat, "Hey."

"Hi," she softly replied.

* * *

AN: Please oh please REVIEW!!! 


	2. Stay

**Chapter 2**

_The silence had to be broken._

_He cleared his throat, "__H__ey."_

_"Hi," she softly replied._

There eyes looked at everything but each other. And the awkward silence thickly settled around them.

Being as discrete as possible, Rory slowly lifted her eyes from her interesting looking shoes to look at the man standing in front of her.

Just as her eyes connected with his, she quickly lowered them back down to the ground.

Even though she was being difficult…she was still his Mary.

"So, how have you been?" he asked, startling her.

Looking at him through her wide eyes she spoke, "Good…um…fine – You?"

"Good, I guess," he answered, "As good as it could get, seeing as how I'm in military school and all I do is study and work-out."

"But you should like that…you're a guy," she said trying to make conversation.

"True," he softly chuckled. "So you've been busy these past few months."

Suddenly feeling guilty and uncomfortable, she began to play with the fingers on her hands, "I was going to call you back--"

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged, "Out of sight, out of mind."

"It's not like that, at all, Tristan," Rory protested.

"It doesn't matter--"

"Of course it matters--"

"Then I guess it just doesn't matter to you."

"How can you say that?" she asked him upset.

"Rory, if you cared you would have called me back--"

"I wanted to," she cried out cutting him off.

He remained quiet for a moment, "I mean…the kiss…"

It was now her turn to remain silent.

Feeling hurt and angry that she did not have a response, he said the first thing that came to mind; a lie.

"It didn't mean anything."

Instantly her eyes connected with his.

Being on the verge of tears, she managed to say one little word, "Right."

"So we agree," he stated; hurt.

"Yeah… you were leaving; it was just a goodbye kiss," she said swallowing her tears.

"Right… well, I guess… I'll, um, see you around," he said, not exactly sure of what else to say to the girl in front of him.

"Yeah," she told him as he walked past her and off the court and away from her.

Making sure that he was out of sight, she let herself go and broke down.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you being doing push-ups?" Nathan asked his brother as he opened the front door to his house.

"Me being here is another mistake that should be added to my long list," he told him as he entered the house and followed Nathan to the kitchen.

"Here at my house or in Tree Hill?" Nathan asked as he put a can of Pepsi on the counter in front of Tristan.

"I went to go see Rory… actually she came to the court while I was there and we talked."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"What happened?" the younger Scott asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I should have never came--"

"What happened?" he repeated.

"Nothing. When I mentioned the kiss, she said nothing."

"Uh-oh…"

"I mean I fuckin' called her and she never called me back, so I needed to talk to her… see her, and when I do she throws everything in my face," Tristan angrily says.

"Relax man, maybe she's just scared--"

"Of what?!" That was getting irritating to hear.

"I don't know, but Rory's the type of girl that--"

"I know, I know what type of girl Rory is, but it pissed me off that she was ignoring me."

"She'll come around--"

"No she won't."

"Yeah she will..."

"Trouble in paradise?" The brother's conversation was interrupted by their father.

"I better get going--" Tristan began to say but was cut off.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Dan grinned, "I was enjoying this little family reunion."

"Glad to hear one of us was," Tristan muttered as he got up from the stool. "I'll see you around Nate."

"Alright, call me before you head back."

"And Tristan," Dan called to him. He waited for his son to face him before continuing, "Forget about the Gilmore girl, she's too good for you."

"Dad--" Nathan tried to say, but Tristan cut him off.

"I'll forget about Rory when you get over my mother. I'm trying not to make the same mistake you made," with that said Tristan turned around and made his way out of the house.

* * *

"Brooke?" Rory said as she walked into Brooke's room.

"Hey Rory," upon seeing her mood, Brooke asked, "What's wrong?"

"What do you do when you're depressed?" she asked flopping down on the queen sized fluffy bed.

"I shop, eat and have sex."

"I messed up."

"What'd you do?" Brooke said placing her hands on her hips.

"Why are guys so difficult?"

"No idea--"

"They suck."

"Sometimes, but most of the time they lick…"

"Brooke!"

"Sorry… so what happened?"

"I saw Tristan."

"You mean your Tristan?"

"No, Isolde's Tristan – Yes my Tristan… well he's not mine, but… you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know—so what happened?"

Rory sighed, remembering what she had done was making her feel even worse, "I kinda, sorta, accidentally told him that the kiss meant nothing--"

"What?!"

"I know, I know!"

"Rory--"

"I know Brooke! I feel awful and stupid."

"Well you have to go tell him the truth--"

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because you didn't see the look in his eyes; he hates me."

"No he doesn't," Brooke told her taking a seat next to Rory.

"Brooke I--"

"You have to fix this."

"Ugh… I know," was Rory's reply before pulling a pillow over her face to soften her screams of frustration towards herself.

* * *

"Hey," she softly said as she reached him; he was standing alone in the middle of the river court.

Turning around to face the person that the voice belongs to, he stares at her.

Feeling uncomfortable with his intense stare, she looks away.

"So you're back?" She didn't know what else to say.

"Not for long," he curtly says.

"Tristan I'm--"

"You're what Rory? Huh?"

"I'm--"

"You said we'd keep in touch, you give me one of the most amazing kisses of my life, I leave, and I never hear from you--"

"Why are you so mad?"

He couldn't believe she was actually asking him that question, "Did you call me at all?"

"No, but--"

"Did you send to me letter?"

"No."

"Postcard?"

"No."

"Smoke signal?"

"Stop."

"A nice fruit basket?"

"Enough."

"I'm sorry Rory, but I don't know why you're asking… because if you were in my shoes you'd be upset too."

"I'm sorry," she sincerely says looking him directly in the eye.

"Why?"

"Why am I sorry?"

"Why didn't you call?"

A moment passed before she finally answered.

"I was scared."

"Why?" he needed to know why.

"You… me… the way you made me feel."

"That's no excuse," he said running a hand through his hair.

"I know, but I wasn't sure how you felt about it and I… didn't, and… I didn't know what to do seeing as how you weren't here."

"So this is my fault?"

"No, but the distance--"

"Isn't that much."

"I know, I guess I just missed having you here."

Tristan remained silent.

"Don't hate me," Rory said sounding a bit desperate.

"I don't hate you," he assured her.

"Good…" Rory awkwardly said.

"Well I guess I should be heading back," Tristan told her, seeing as how there was no point in him being there.

"Where…home?"

"Back to the school," he sadly told her.

"Don't," she suddenly said.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Stay."

* * *

AN: She finally asked him to stay! But will he?

Please REVIEW!!!


	3. It's Your Life

**Chapter 3**

_"Stay."_

"What?" he asked, he needed to make sure that he was hearing her correctly.

"Stay," she repeated with a bit more confidence.

"Here?"

"Yeah… with me, for me."

"With you?"

"Tristan."

"Sorry – Fine."

"Fine?"

"I'll stay."

"You'll stay?"

"Yup."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"With me?" she asked him with wide eyes.

"Yup," he replied with his smile growing.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes very," she smiled at him, taking a step closer to him.

"Really?" he asked mimicking her move.

"Oh yeah," she smiles as she leans up for a kiss.

"Hmm," he mumbles against her lips into the kiss.

* * *

"Are you lying to me?" 

"No," he sighed.

"Because it's not a good idea if you are, Tristan. Because I'm getting older, I'm not old, but I'm getting there and it's not healthy for you to be joking around like this with me. I mean if you are it's just cruel--"

"Mom, I'm not lying to you; I'm staying," he assured his mother with a smile.

"Really?" she asked as a small smile began to make its way across her face. Seeing her son nod his head in confirmation, she beams letting the information sink in, "You really are staying."

"That's what I've been telling you," he pretended to be annoyed.

"Oh I'm so happy!" she said giving Tristan a big hug.

Returning the hug he chuckled, "I thought you would be."

Pulling away from Tristan, Karen turned to Rory, "This is all because of you."

"I might have had something to do with it," Rory smiled as she glanced at the blonde boy besides her.

Karen affectionately envelopes Rory in a hug and whispers, "Thank you."

Letting go of Rory, Karen makes her way back behind the counter, "So what are you two up to now?" She asks them as she wipes the counter down.

Rory turns to Tristan as he speaks, "Well I have to head back up to get my things--"

"Now?" Karen interrupts him.

"Yeah… I figure I'd go now and get it over with," he replied.

"When are you going to leave," Rory asked him.

"Actually I was wondering if you'd come with me," he smiles down at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, why not?" He tells her as he wraps an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"Well you two have fun and be careful," Karen smiles at them.

"We will – See you later mom," Tristan says as he goes to his mom and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Sweetie."

She watched as the young couple walked out of the Café. And she just couldn't help but broadly smile to herself; her son was home… permanently.

* * *

"Oh wonderful daughter of mine! Thank the Gods above that you're home… I was so bored," Lorelai ranted as she heard the front door to her house being opened. "But now that you're here I'll have some entertainment. So what do you think? Should we watch chick flicks or hardcore action movies? It's all up to you… I just need to do something; I'm so bored! I cant remember ever being this bored--- Actually when you were first born I couldn't get enough of you, and then one night when you _actually went to sleep_ I didn't know what to do… that was one time I was extremely bored. I have no idea what I would do without--- Bible Boy!" Lorelai yelled as she saw him and her daughter walk into the living room. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm back," he laughed; Lorelai was out of this world.

"For good?" she asked,

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Why is it so hard to believe?" he chuckled.

"No idea – But you're really staying?"

"Yeah, you now have another Scott to deal with," he joked.

"I don't mind, seeing as how you're hot; 'cause if you were ugly then I wouldn't be so happy to know you're staying in Tree Hill," Lorelai playfully said.

"Mom, remember the laws regarding adults and minors," Rory warned.

"I know, I know…but there's nothing wrong with looking," Lorelai playfully said.

"I agree with you on that one," Tristan smirked.

"Okay, gross… by mom and my boyfriend flirting," Rory said in a disgusted tone.

"Boyfriend?" Lorelai and Tristan said simultaneously.

Blushing a deep red Rory stammered, "Uh…well, I didn't mean… I just, um…"

Tristan couldn't help but smile; she looked so cute. Deciding to save her from further embarrassment he changed the subject, "Hey Lore, since I'm moving back I need to head back to the school so that I get my stuff and I was wondering if it'd be okay if Rory came along with me."

"Yeah, no problem," Lorelai replied, still keeping her yes on her blushing daughter, "Just be careful."

"We will," Tristan replied as he led Rory and himself towards the front door of the house.

"Bye mom," Rory quickly said before exiting her house in a hurry.

"Bye Lorelai," Tristan smiled at Rory's embarrassment.

"Bye Bible boy… and by the way, I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," he said while looking in Rory's direction, "me too."

With that said, he went to Rory and Lorelai shut the door behind him.

"So, um… how are we going to get there?" Rory asked not making eye contact with him; she was still embarrassed from her previous comment.

"Seeing as how I don't have a car here, I was hoping we can take yours," he told her.

"Sure, but I'm not driving," she said as she took out her car keys and handed them to Tristan.

"I guess I'm driving," Tristan muttered.

"You're a smart one," she sarcastically said as they got into the car.

"Aren't you glad you have a smart boyfriend?" Tristan teased.

"Shut up," Rory huffed and turned to look out her window as she and Tristan drove to the military school.

* * *

_This __aint__ a song for the broken-hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

_I __aint__gonna__ be just a face in the crowd_

_Youre__gonna__ hear my voice_

_When I shout it out loud_

_"__Its my life_

_Its now or never_

_I __aint __gonna__ live forever_

_I just want to live while __Im__ alive__(its my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like __frankie__ said_

_I did it my way_

_I just __wanna__ live while __Im__ alive_

_Its my life__," _Tristan broke out singing along with the chorus.

Amusement written all over her face Rory turned to Tristan with a smile. He wasn't really singing along to Bon Jovi, was he?

"What?" he asked after feeling her eyes on. Quickly glancing at her he notices a grin playing on her lips.

"Bon Jovi?"

"Yeah…so?" He smiled focusing on the road ahead.

"Are you serious?" she let out a small laugh.

"Not the greatest; I know, but the chorus just grabs you," he explained.

"It's not grabbing me."

"Oh but it will," he smiled.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

_For __tommy__ and __gina__ who never backed down_

_Tomorrows getting harder make no mistake_

_Luck __aint__ even lucky_

_Got to make your own breaks_

_"__Its my life_

_Its now or never_

_I __aint __gonna__ live forever_

_I just want to live while __Im __alive__(its my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like __frankie__ said_

_I did it my way_

_I just __wanna__ live while __Im__ alive_

_Its my life__," _Tristan once again sang along to the song, this time a bit more proudly.

"You're insane," Rory laughed.

Looking at her he replied, "Just happy."

_Better stand tall when __theyre__ calling you out_

_Dont__ bend, __dont__ break, baby, __dont__ back down_

"Come on Mare, you know you want to," he coaxed.

"No… I don't."

"Oh yes you do," he cheesed, "Come on."

_"__Its my life_

_Its now or never_

_I __aint __gonna__ live forever_

_I just want to live while __Im__ alive__(its my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like __frankie__ said __I did it my way_

_I just __wanna__ live while __Im__ alive_

_Its my life__."_

'Oh what the hell…' Rory thought before joining Tristan in singing the chorus.

_"__Its my life_

_Its now or never_

_I __aint __gonna__ live forever_

_I just want to live while __Im __alive__(its my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like __frankie__ said __I did it my way_

_I just __wanna__ live while __Im__ alive_

_Its my life__,"_ So together the couple loudly belted the lyrics to "It's My Life" with smiles on their faces.

* * *

AN: So he decided to stay…but what will be in store for Tristan because of this decision, and what part will Rory play? 

Please REVIEW!!!


	4. Another Mistake

**Chapter 4**

"So, this is where you go to school?"

"Yup," he answers her questions as they both stand side-by-side in front of the military school.

"It's nice…"

"Yeah, it might seem a bit--"

"Off with their heads?" she fills in.

"Yeah," he chuckles. He turns to Rory and sees her tilting her head and peering up at the building, "What are you looking at?"

"I'm just trying to see if there's a hunchback up in the bell tower," Rory replies in a serious manner.

Laughing he grabs her hand, "Come on," and leads her to the building.

They come to a stop in front of a large oak door. On there door there is a small plate that reads: Lieutenant General Martin.

"I have to make sure that Gramps called to take me out of the school," Tristan explained to her.

"Your grandpa?"

"Yeah, he lives a few minutes away from…I told you about him; Dan's father."

"I remember – I'll wait here while you check," Rory tells him as she motions to a few chairs in front of the office.

"You sure?" he wasn't positive if she'd be comfortable waiting out there by herself.

"Yeah, don't worry – Go," she smiles.

"Okay," he smiles before placing a kiss on her lips and then knocking and entering the Head of the schools office.

Making her way to the chairs, she takes a seat. She looks around and she takes in her surroundings. There wasn't much to see except for the big oak door that Tristan was behind, and a hallway. And in this said hallway she notices guys; very attractive guys.

That's when it hit her. This was a military school, for boys…_just_ boys. She was probably the only girl here, apart from the teachers.

Realizing that the guys were staring at her and checking her out, she began to feel uncomfortable.

She saw a few of them throw smirks in her direction and one of them went as far as to freely lick his lips.

Looking away from the group of boys, Rory focused on the door in front of her and the boy behind it.

Tristan.

She still couldn't believe that she had called him her boyfriend.

'Stupid!' she mentally scolded herself.

She had made such a fool of herself!

But before she could replay her stupidity any further, the Lieutenant General's door swung open and out walked Tristan.

Standing up she asks, "So, is everything taken care of?"

"Yup, all I have to do is go to my dorm and pack up my things," he said as he draped an arm over her shoulders and began heading to the dormitories.

A sudden feeling hit Rory; everything was changing and they were changing because of her. She got this unexplainable feeling in her gut and she felt as if she should talk to Tristan, but before she had the chance to do so, someone called out his name.

Turning around to face the person, Tristan returned the greeting,"Hey, man. What's good?"

"It's all good, Dugrey," he replied and then turned his attention to Rory, "And who would this fine piece of woman be?"

"This would be Rory. Rory this is Mark, Mark meet Rory," he introduced the two.

"Mary?" Mark grinned, "Is she _the_ Mary?"

Rory looked up at Tristan and noticed that he was rubbing the back of his neck in an uncomfortable manner, "Mary, huh?" she smirked.

"Ok, well, it was nice seeing you, but I have to pack," Tristan quickly avoided the subject by changing it.

"It was nice to finally meet you, Rory," Mark shouted down the hallway to the couple's retreating backs.

Shortly after their encounter with Mark, the couple came to another stop in front of another door. But this time the number 126 was inscribed on it. Rory assumed this was his dorm.

Knocking on the door they then patiently waited for someone to answer. A few moments passed before a shirtless brunette with hazel eyes answered the door.

"Tristan! You're back…and I see you're not alone," Jake smirked as he moved out of the way and allowed the duo to enter the room.

"Obviously," Tristan laughed, "Jake this is Rory, Rory Jake," he introduced them.

Jake's smirk deepens, and all Tristan could do was send him a threatening glare, "So Rory, you're Tristan's 'Mary'?"

"It seems as if I am," she answered.

"Huh," was all Jake had to say.

"What?" Rory asked smiling. She quickly turned to Tristan; seeing him uncomfortable made her even more curious to see what Jake had to say.

"Well Tristan's obviously mentioned how beautiful you are," she couldn't help but blush at his words, "But I can't actually believe that you're this beautiful."

"Jake," Tristan said warningly.

Smiling innocently Jake replied, "What?"

"Stop hitting on my girl."

"Your girl?" both Jake and Rory said together as they both look at Tristan.

"I…she, um—I have to go pack," he said quickly before going to his room and packing his belongings.

"Wow," Jake said stunned at Tristan's actions.

"Yeah," Rory said agreeing; already knowing what he was talking about.

Turning his attention to the brunette in front of him he asks, "So are you tow together?"

"I…um, well--" she stammered.

"Alright, _Tristan_," he said teasing her.

Blushing she answers his question, "I'm not sure."

"Well if you two are together…you're welcome," he broadly smiles.

"I'm welcome?" she asked; confusion was written all over her face.

"Yeah."

"Okay…care to explain?"

"Well if he hadn't gone back to Tree Hill you would have never seen him and gotten him to stay—I told him to go see you," he said cutting to the chase.

"Hmm…"

"Yup," he gives her a cheeky grin.

"Well I guess thanks are in order."

"Wait, so you are together?"

"I don't know--"

"I'll ask him – Hey! Tristan! Are you--"

"Jake!" Rory screeched as she smacked his arm.

"What?" Tristan asked popping his head out of the room.

"Are you almost done?" he said as he rubbed the spot where Rory had just hit him.

"Almost…"

"Okay."

With that said Tristan disappears back into the room and Jake turns to Rory.

"You're violent."

"You have a big mouth."

"You were unsure."

"You…you…"

"Have a point," he filled in for her.

"Whatever," she said finally giving in.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said as he walked out of his room carrying a box filled with his things.

And that's when it suddenly dawned on Jake – His best friend was leaving…and all because of a girl.

"Wow, you're really leaving," Jake dolefully said; he was going to miss Tristan.

"Yeah…" Tristan replied, feeling a bit down himself, "But don't worry; we'll keep in touch- this isn't the last you've seen on of me."

During the two's discussion, Rory stood off to the side and watched them interact. A feeling inside of her gave her discomfort, but she quickly shoved it aside once Tristan turned his attention to her.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready of you are," she weakly smiled.

"Okay, then, I guess we're off."

"Well, it was nice knowing ya," Jake said trying to ease the awkwardness.

Chuckling Tristan said, "I'm not dying man."

"I know," he smiled, "It was fun while it lasted though."

"Yeah it was – keep in touch," Tristan told him as he went o go give his friend a 'manly' hug.

"Alright," Jake replied once he pulled away. Turning to Rory, he said, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same here," she says feeling bad on the inside, but with a smile on the outside.

"Okay, then…let's go," Tristan says as he heads for the door, "See you around man."

"Bye you two."

Rory and Tristan leave room 126 and head for the main exit. And the entire walk to the car, Rory's guilt kept getting bigger and bigger. She couldn't help but feel like she had made the wrong choice.

Once they arrived at the car, Tristan puts the box in the trunk and looking at Rory he senses that something is wrong, "Are you okay?"

Quickly putting on a smile she says, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," he says not completely believing her, "Let's go back home."

All Rory did was nod and smile as they got into the car and headed back for Tree Hill.

* * *

It had been about an hour and a half since they've been in the car and Rory couldn't take it anymore; the tension in the car was unbearable. She needed to tell him that what was going on was wrong—she was being selfish.

"What are we doing?" she suddenly asks him.

"What are you talking about?" he asks feeling uneasy.

"I think I've made a mistake," she continues, ignoring his question.

Glancing quickly at her and then back at the road ahead he tries to talk to her, "Rory--"

"Maybe you shouldn't stay."

AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I got stuck with this story, but now its back!!!! So please REVIEW!!!


	5. You Know I'm An Idiot

**AN: Hi everyone. I wanted to thank all of those who reviewed…it means so much to me… it really does, but it seems as if not everyone likes this story. I got a review telling me that this story is pointless. I just wanted to say that it will get better. But if people believe I should abort this, then let me know because I don't want to be wasting my time when no one likes the story…**

**Here's the next chapter… let me know what you thought and if I should continue…Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

He replayed the events that occurred yesterday in his head as he lay on the couch in his mother's living room. Confusion and shock could still be read on his face.

It felt as if his heart had been torn out of his chest and ripped to a million pieces; why would she say what she had said to him?

As he continued to lie there, carelessly thrown on the couch, he thought that he might have done or said something to have her say what she had said…but nothing came to mind.

He wasn't exactly sure what happened, but all he knew was that he should get to the bottom of it, but wasn't exactly positive if his heart was in it.

_It's your time_

_It's your day_

_It's never too late_

_To change lanes_

_How's your life?_

_How's your place?_

_Was it where you __wanted_

_Your head to __lay__But wait, you can breathe_

_You can see what I can see_

_Don't waste your time_

_You can't make back_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"What are we doing?" she suddenly asks him._

_"What are you talking about?" he asks feeling uneasy._

_"I think I've made a mistake," she continues, ignoring his question._

_He quickly glances at her and then continues looking at the road ahead, "Rory--"_

_"Maybe you shouldn't stay."_

_Her words had affected him so much that the car swerved a bit._

_Regaining control over the steering wheel he spoke, "Rory, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing's wrong…this just isn't right--"_

_"What are you talking about?" he cut her off, "Just a few hours ago you were calling me your boyfriend and now you're pushing me away? __Again?"_

_Rory __wouldn't dare__ to look at him; the hurt in his voice was enough to make her cry._

_"Tristan, just take me home…please," she quietly said._

_"With pleasure," he said not hiding the fact that he was furious and hurt with her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tristan might have been a bit harsh to her yesterday, but he couldn't help it; she was playing with his heart and she didn't even know it

Why was Rory Gilmore so damn difficult?

* * *

"Why is life so damn difficult?" Rory thought out loud. 

"Because it can be?" Lorelai guessed as she took a seat across from her daughter at the kitchen table.

"Well it shouldn't be."

"But if it wasn't then life would be boring," Lorelai casually explained, but after seeing the look on Rory's face, she seriously asked, "What exactly happened yesterday…with Tristan?"

Rory remained silent and avoided her mother's questioning eyes; instead she focused on her steamy, hot coffee.

"Rory?"

"Mom, it was awful," she began.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Sweetie."

"How could I have been so selfish? What kind of person would do what I did?" she cried out, ignoring Lorelai's comment.

"Rory--"

"He probably thinks I'm a crazy idiot!"

"I have no idea what happened, but you obviously need to talk to him--"

"Mom…"

"No, Rory. You've been in a slump ever since you came home yesterday. I don't know what happened; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you have to go work it out."

Rory sighed, her mother was right.

"I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before, but life's not fair."

"Oh trust me, you have," she assured her.

_If you could rewind your time_

_Would you change your life?__Do you like you?_

_Do you love your wife?_

_Or did you pick what_

_You're told was right?

* * *

_

Later that day, Rory found herself standing in front of Karen's Café, debating on whether or not to go in.

She really wanted her coffee and the fresh, fluffy muffins that she saw her just take out of the oven…but wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to enter. What if she knew?

What if Karen knew about what had happened yesterday? What if Tristan had told her, and now she hated her?

There was only one way to find out.

Slowly turning the knob, Rory pushed the door to the Café open, sounding the bell.

Karen turned to Rory and smiled, "Hey Rory."

'Maybe she doesn't know,' Rory thought, 'maybe he didn't tell her after all.'

"Hi Karen," Rory greeted as she took a seat at the counter.

"The usual?" she asked her.

"With a muffin," Rory confirmed.

"So, how was you day today?" Karen asked.

"It wasn't bad, can't complain, but it could have been better."

"Really? How so?"

"Well for starters, I can stop being such an idiot," Rory quietly told her.

"You're not an idiot," Karen said as she placed her order in front of her.

"Trust me when I say that I am," she told her as she took a bite of her warm muffin.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll fix it," Karen said with a smile.

"I have to Karen, because if I don't, I'm not sure what I'm going to do…" she said sighing.

Giving Rory a small smile she replied, "You can handle it; I know you can."

Taking a moment to let Karen's words sink in Rory suddenly asks, "Um ... is Tristan home?"

"He should be," Karen said with uneasiness.

"Okay, well I need to talk to him," Rory tells her as she slides off the stool, "See you soon."

"Alright…and Rory?"

"Yeah?

"Hurry."

Confused by her words, all Rory did was nod her head and exit the Café.

"I hope she's not too late," Karen said to herself.

* * *

_Dream and be_

_What you feel_

_Don't you __compromise_

_What you __wanna__ be__'Cause change is okay_

_What's the point in staying the __same_

_Regrets, forget what's dead and gone__If you could rewind your time_

_Would you change your life?_

For a second time that day Rory stood in front of a door, but this time she debated on whether or not to knock on it.

If in the end she decided to knock on it, what exactly would she say to him? What could she possibly say to fix the mess that she made?

Maybe she could start with an apology.

Deciding that on apology would be the best way to go, she lifted her hand to knock on the door, but didn't have the chance to because it swung open revealing Tristan.

He was surprised to see her and he was carrying a duffle bag.

"Oh…Rory," was all he said.

"Yeah," she was nervous, "Were you expecting someone?"

"I thought it was the cab," he replied.

"Cab?"

"Yeah," he said indifferently.

"Oh," she said uncomfortably, "You're leaving."

"You expected for me to stay?" he asked condescendingly.

"I… I just—I'm sorry."

Tristan laughed at the humorless situation, "Of course you are."

"I am. I'm really sorry--"

"Why?"

"I--"

"What changed your mind?"

Rory didn't know how to answer that question. What she did know was that the truth was the best way to go.

"I was being selfish."

"How?"

"You were leaving your life to come here, to this place where the one person you want to avoid is."

"Rory," he sighed, "I wanted to come here, I wanted to be with you--"

"But I wasn't even thinking of you! I just wanted you here with me! I didn't even think that you'd be leaving your friends back at the school or that you'd be around Dan--"

He ran his hand through his hair; frustrated, "Don't you get that you're worth it?! I don't care about Dan! I want you."

"I never meant to hurt you," she sadly told him as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Just then Tristan's taxi pulled up, "My ride is here," he told her as he made his way past her and towards the cab.

"Tristan," she cried out to him.

"What?" he asked as eh held open the door to the car.

"Don't go," she softly said.

He slammed the door shut and yells, "Why?! Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't!"

Taking a deep breath and stepping towards him she tells him, "Because I'm an idiot."

_If Jesus rode in on a camel today_

_With your cross on his shoulder_

_Time to take you away_

_Have you done all you wanted?_

_Are you happy and warm?_

_Do you miss someone __special_

_You don't see anymore?_

_Have you blood on your hands?_

_Do you dream of white sands?_

_Can you sleep well at night?_

_Have you done all you __can_

_The place I was born in_

_Stays crooked and straight_

_I see innocent blue eyes_

_Go blind everyday__Rewind your time_

_Would you change your __life_

_Today?

* * *

_

AN: The song in this chapter was Rewind by Stereophonics. I suggest listening to it while reading this.


End file.
